Hello or Goodbye
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: This is my first Home and Away fan fic. I wrote it just after the episode when Flynn fell off the cliff and Peter got shot. I really didn't want Peter to leave so I wrote a fan fic where his injuries after the shooting forced him to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters featured in the Fan Fic, nor do I own 'Home and Away' I am mealy borrowing them for the purpose of this story.**

Peter awoke groggily from what he thought must have been a very deep sleep because it took him a while to make sense of his environment and he was almost fully alert before he noticed the discomfort in his shoulder. He suddenly remembered everything that had happened to him over the past few hours: the sting, the shooting, Dan, Claire… his transfer effective immediately, and with that he gave out a long deep sigh.

"So you're awake" Peter turned his head groggily to see Flynn, dressed in a hospital robe, a drip inserted in his right hand sitting in a chair next to him. Peter wasn't used to seeing his friend this side of the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," his voice came out as a horse rasp "Sick."

"That'll be the meds."

"How are _you_ feeling?" Peter asked Flynn.

"I've been better" Flynn said, "I know I'm lucky to be alive."

"I know, Dan told me what happened" Peter explained. "Somehow I don't think being grazed on the shoulder by a bullet quite compares to falling off a cliff."

"Hey" Flynn sighed, "Count yourself lucky that it was just a graze, things could have been a lot worse you know."

"Yeah I know…"

"Dan said your thinking of discharging yourself." Flynn continued.

"My transfer papers have come through, Claire's eager to get back to the city as soon as possible."

"And how do you feel?"

"I don't know. I want to be with her but I'm not sure I'm ready."

"I don't think anyone would blame you for being apprehensive."

"God this is such a mess."

"Hey, don't get yourself worked up about it… she'll understand."

"I proposed to her Flynn. I can't let her down. She wants me to go back with her, she needs me!"

"And at the moment you need to concentrate on getting better. You'll be no use to anyone, especially Claire if you run yourself into the ground…"

Suddenly the two of them heard footsteps outside, they looked up as Sally entered with Claire.

"There you are" Sally said walking over to Flynn. "I was worried about you, when I went to find you in your room and you weren't there I… well anything could have happened to you!" tears of relief started to flow down her cheeks.

"Hey what's all this?" Flynn whispered soothing to her. "I'm fine see? Come here." He embraced her, as he did do there was a loud groan from Peter. Flynn looked up to see that Claire was trying to help Peter to a sitting position.

"Careful Claire." Flynn advised.

"Sorry Peter" She said guiltily.

"Don't worry" he reassured "I'm just stiff that's all."

"Well we'd better leave you two love birds to it." Sally said looking at them both.

"See you Sal." Claire said, "Hope your feeling better soon Flynn."

"Thanks pal." Peter sighed "…for everything."

"Don't mention it."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

Well I know this hasn't been updated at all recently. My first chapter was really just an experiment but with no reviews and very few hits I was wondering where to go with this story. I know I didn't really give you much to go on with my first chapter, it was just something I threw together after I saw the episode so hopefully this will give it a little extra something… then again maybe not, anyway I will see how this goes.

As the pair walked back to Flynn's room Sally clung onto Flynn as though he was her lifeline. Flynn began to think that she was clinging onto him so hard it was all she could do to keep herself upright… anyone would think that she was the sick one, maybe she was, maybe the physical pain that Flynn was in at the moment was nothing compared to the emotional pain Sally had gone through at the thought of loosing him, in fact he felt this was almost certainly the case. He got to thinking about how he had felt when Zoë had taken Sally, how he felt when he heard from Peter that she was lucky to have survived, how he had never wanted to let her out of his sight again after he had got her back… and Peter, there was nothing he could do to help him, at the end of the day the decision to discharge himself was down to him, but if the decision he made was the wrong one the pain he was in now would be nothing like that he would experience if he left at this stage, Flynn felt strangely lucky, he had no choice but to stay. They turned the corner into Flynn's room and Sally closed the door behind them. Flynn sat on the edge of the bed but didn't lay down, it was a few moments before Sally spoke, she made a show of trying to sort his pillows out and moved a vase of flowers from one side of the room to the other before she asked:

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Flynn responded, "never better." He gave her a small smile, which turned into a grin as soon as her saw her face looking down at him.

"You seen very quiet," she pointed out, "what were you and Peter discussing?"

"Oh nothing very much," Flynn replied "I was just sitting there watching him for most of the time…" then he sighed "he's thinking of discharging himself!"

"Yes Claire said," Sally told him, "I take it you don't approve."

"Well it's his decision," Flynn brushed off this remark.

"But…" Sally pushed him.

"Well I wouldn't be so against it if he wasn't in so much pain," Flynn explained. "It was only a flesh wound after all, but you saw him a moment ago Sal he can barely move. If he thinks he's in pain now when they have him so doped up on morphine that what he's feeling now barely touches the tip of the ice berg think how he will feel once all the drugs are out of his system."

"I see," Sally nodded "and your worried because the whole reason Peter is so desperate to get out of this place isn't because he really feels up to it is it? He's doing it for Claire."

"He's worried he will lose her if he doesn't discharge himself in time to return to the city with her." Flynn explained, "Truth is he will be lucky if he makes it to the city the pain he will be in… he certainly won't be able to hide it from Claire."

"Shall I have a word with her?" Sally asked.

"No… they need to sort it out for themselves, if they don't find out sooner, they'll find out later… the hard way."

Sally nodded and turned to look out of the window for a moment, she started to contemplate everything she and Flynn had been through over the course of their relationship. She couldn't imagine Peter being prepared to put himself through all that pain through fear of loosing the woman he loved… well he couldn't trust her that much if that's what he thought, but then again he did know Claire better than anyone. She was suddenly interrupted by a voice and a blowing in her ear, she turned quickly to see Flynn's head resting on her shoulder, his breath caressing her neck and the side of her head tickling her ear, she smiled.

"Fancy a cuddle on the bed?" he asked her.

"Go on then," she grinned, suddenly feeling the happiest woman alive as she held his warm body in her arms as she caressed her hair gently, when only hours ago she thought she had lost him forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Peter had been dozing alone in his room for the past few hours now. He had to admit that much of the lone time Claire had decided to give him whilst he rested had initially been much appreciated, but as the hours ticked by and Peter awoke several times from a disturbed and rather broken sleep he started to wish that he at least had someone there with him. As he woke now, probably for about the eighth time in three hours an icy chill consumed his body. He thought feverishly about paying Flynn a visit but decided against it when he realised that he didn't even know in which room he was. The pain in Peter's shoulder had subsided somewhat for now, but his body was now aching as though he had been kicked by a horse. He was just about to turn over in an attempt to get some more sleep… he was strangely exhausted, when he heard the door to his room open and he turned to see who had entered.

"Dan," he smiled as he saw his brother creeping cautiously into the room, trying not to disturb him.

"Hey mate," Dan greeted him, "sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No you're OK," Peter told him, "I was awake anyway."

Dan pulled up a chair and drew it nearer to Peter's bedside. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"I've felt worse." Peter lied.

"You've felt better to," Dan grinned sympathetically.

"Yeah there is that." He replied with a slight wince and a smile as he tried to readjust himself in the bed only to find out just how stiff his whole body really felt.

Dan suddenly went quiet and in that moment everything and anything seemed easier to look at than Peter.

"Hey what's the matter?" Peter asked, knowing his brother's response before he had even asked the question.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you bro." Dan said eventually after a long pause of him considering whether or not to confide in his brother what was really bothering him. "This is all my fault."

"Hey, hey, this is not your fault!" Peter tried to reassure him, "I haven't exactly given you much reason to trust me lately have I?"

"Even so…"

"No. Stop blaming yourself Dan. This is my job, it's what I do. Everyday I go to work not knowing what to expect. At least I got lucky this time… at least you were there, I may not have been so fortunate otherwise."

"I'm no hero." Dan pointed out.

"No, you're my brother." He smiled affectionately. A gesture which Dan returned.

"You need to rest." Dan stated.

"I've slept enough," Peter explained. "I've been trying to drop off for about the past three hours, every time I fall asleep I just wake up again, there's no point."

His brother frowned, "Have you told anyone about this?" He asked concerned.

"Like who?"

"A nurse? A doctor? Claire?" Dan listed.

"Claire's gone home to start packing some of my things." Peter explained, "And I don't want a fuss." He reached out his hand fondly for Dan to take. As he felt the cool flesh of his brother's rough hand take his he gave it a warm squeeze. Dan pulled his hand away almost immediately, a look of sudden alarm spread across his face.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"How are you _really_ feeling?" Dan asked.

"Well a little tired," Peter admitted rather confused by the unusual question, "I think I may have been trampled on by a horse in my sleep but apart from that…"

Dan placed his hand to his brother's forehead and it was only then that it began to dawn on him the sudden significance of his brother's unnaturally rosy cheeks.

"God Peter," he declared, a panicky tone carefully concealed in his voice. "You're burning up…"

**Well there it is chapter 3 up. I'm yet to come up with a full chapter plan for this story but hopefully that is something I will be starting work on soon. In the mean time please READ & REVIEW. All comments are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**OK Chapter 4 up… sorry it's taken so long, I have a lot of stories to update and it takes a while as I want to write to the best of my ability. I hope you enjoy this and please don't forget to REVIEW. Thanks! **

Peter shivered violently from beneath the damp cotton sheets as he felt the prick of the needle pierce the skin from just below his right shoulder. Gradually he began to feel the cool rush of it's liquid contents as a young nurse administered the medication slowly in an attempt to minimise his discomfort as he felt it mingle with his hot blood. Despite his brother's desperate protests it hadn't taken Dan long to summon the help of a near by nurse once he recognised the severity of Peter's growing fever and it had taken an experienced doctor only moments to diagnose the cause… Peter's wound had become infected. Now on an increased level of morphine intake and supplementary dosages of anti-biotic every two hours Peter felt well and truly drugged up, yet still tried to remain alert to his surroundings despite the increasing drowsiness intruding on his mind.

"You did well to tell us." He heard the young girl reassuring a distraught Dan that he had done the right thing… Peter was not so sure.

"I'm not convinced my brother would agree with you." Dan explained anxiously, "He was meant to be returning to the city today with his fiancé, now they will have to put their trip back for sure."

"If it's any consolation," the nurse explained "he probably wouldn't have made it there anyway, with a fever as high as his he wouldn't have made it very far before he collapsed… there we are, all done," she added "for another couple of hours." Peter felt the sharp metallic tug as she withdrew the needle from his arm before hearing the dull thud of the door as it closed behind her as she left the room. He heard the squeak of Dan's chair like nails on a chalkboard to his throbbing ears as his brother vacated his seat and began to pace anxiously from one side of the room to the other… finally Peter could stand it no longer.

"For God's sake Dan sit back down will you?" he croaked weakly as he turned to look at his brother. But his frustration did not last long as he noticed the concerned expression on Dan's face melt away almost immediately to be replaced by a relieved smile.

"Hey." He spoke softly, making his way over to stand next to Peter's bedside.

"Hey." Peter returned Dan's gesture with half hearted cheer.

"How are you feeling?" Dan continued.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"That would be nice this time."

"Terrible." he responded after a long and thoughtful pause, "I've felt better… but I'll get over it."

"I've called Claire…" Dan started but Peter interrupted.

"What? Why? What have you told her?"

"The truth!"

"She didn't need to know." Peter spoke despairingly, "I didn't want her worried."

"But she has a right to know, you two were meant to be leaving The Bay today… she had a right to know that things have changed."

"Nothings changed!" Peter suddenly snapped, continuing to shiver as the soft sheeting against his skin only feigned warmth. The Doctor's had stripped the bed of some of its thicker clothing so as to not aggravate Peter's fever. "I love her, and it doesn't matter what anybody thinks or tells me I should be doing, I would do anything for her… and we will still be leaving Summer Bay later on today."

"But…"

"Look Dan thank you for your concern but I'm fine. I know the procedure here and I know that unless my life is in any immediate danger nobody can force me to stay against my will, I'm free to discharge myself whenever I choose." Pain wracked Peter's whole body as he forced the sheets off him with some effort and heaved himself to a sitting position, his pale feet dangling limply over the edge of the bed as he attempted to stand. The cold floor felt harsh on impact with his skin as it sent a sudden shock up his weak legs making him stumble and fall back onto the bed abruptly. Dan rushed to his side, afraid to see his brother's chest heaving from the exertion.

"Peter your delirious," he spoke before adding, "I'm going to fetch someone."

"No." Peter stopped him in his tracks as he made for the door. "I'm not delirious, I know my own mind and this is what I want!"

At that moment Claire entered, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes blotchy and mascara running from where it was obvious to all that she had been crying. She made a beeline for Peter, pulling him into a long and tight embrace… not another word was spoken between anyone in the room after that until she finally pulled away.

"You look awful." She smiled affectionately as she gazed at Peter, smoothing his damp blond hair gently with her fingers.

"Thanks." Peter responded sarcastically, although all the love he felt for Claire was clearly conveyed in his voice.

"Look guys I'd better be going." Dan stammered awkwardly, "Peter…" he added almost as an afterthought as he left the room, "just don't go making any rash decisions."

Peter nodded reassuringly to his brother as Dan closed the door carefully behind him leaving Peter and Claire alone.

"Come on lets get you back into bed." Claire spoke after a while, "you're still very warm." She attempted to lift Peter's legs back into the bed and under the thin sheets.

"I have a better idea." Peter smiled.

"What?"

"Pass me my clothes."

"What? Peter no."

"Claire I've made my decision. I feel fine, don't worry about me, but Claire if I don't do this now I fear I will never have the courage to do so again… Claire we're leaving today."

At this the young woman could hardly believe what she was hearing. Only an hour ago she had received a phone call that had struck her heart with dread… convinced her that she could lose Peter, the only man she had ever loved in this way, forever, and now he was standing before her determined to put his own health at risk for the sake of the plans they had already made… despite feeling a distinct pang of delight at this, and an overwhelming sense of devotion to her lover, at that moment Claire couldn't help the nagging impressions of confusion and concern itching at the back of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hey, sorry it has taken me so long to update this but I have FINALLY written up a chapter plan of how this story will map out so it should be a lot easier for me to write now that I know where I am going with it... and hopefully that means that I will be much more efficiant in updating. I would especially like to thank 'Leah Day' for all their support and the great reviews they have given this story, it means a lot. Anyway please carry on reading and REVIEWING and enjoying what I write. Thanks.**

Dan hesitated outside Flynn's door finally building up enough courage to knock upon its hard wooden frame. It had been left slightly ajar and as he had approached the room he had heard Sally's soft voice and laughter from within, indicating that the young couple were sharing a private moment together. But as guilty as Dan felt he knew that under the current circumstances he had no choice but to intrude on their peace.

His first knock had sounded quiet even to his ears and as he wrapped once again a loud bang echoed through the hospital corridor making him recoil with shock. He hadn't meant to alert his two friends to his presence quite so forcefully but his concern for Peter was making him increasingly anxious and irritable. He quickly composed himself as he heard the comforting rhythmic click of Sally's healed shoes on the varnished floor and smiled warmly as she opened the door.

"Dan!" She exclaimed with slight surprise at the sight of her friend, pale from sleep deprivation and slightly flushed with worry.

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys." He spoke apologetically, "May I have a word with Flynn please."

"Of course," Sally told him growing increasingly concerned "Come in."

"Thanks." Dan spoke as he entered the room, hearing the click of the door as Sally closed it behind him.

"How's Peter?" Flynn asked as he sat further up in bed, wincing slightly as he did so.

"Well actually mate, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Dan faltered, unsure of how to approach the subject.

"I think I'll leave you two guys to it for a while." Sally suddenly spoke up as she prepared to leave.

"No…no, it's fine. I really didn't mean to intrude…"

"No it's OK… really." Sally smiled in an attempt to reassure her friend and colleague. "I should be getting back anyway… I'll be back later." She told Flynn as she kissed him affectionately on the lips, before leaving the two men to themselves.

"So what can I do for you?" Flynn turned to Dan purposefully as his young wife left.

"Peter has a fever." Dan explained.

"Yes I heard." Flynn spoke gravely, "But it should soon break. The anti-biotics will help with the infection."

"But he's still thinking of discharging himself." Dan spoke through partially gritted teeth in his frustration before falling silent, unable to stand the immense strain the sheer concern for his brother was outing him under any longer.

"Just calm down mate." Flynn coaxed, "Getting yourself worked up about it is not going to help anyone, especially Peter. Draw up that chair a moment, you look exhausted."

"I'm just so worried, I don't know what's happening to me at the moment." Dan revealed as he pulled a flimsy hospital chair up to Flynn's bed and sat down.

"It's only natural for you to be concerned." Flynn patted him gently on the shoulder.

"I know me and Peter haven't exactly always been on the best of terms but things have definitely been much better between us lately… and he's still my brother."

"He'll get through this." Flynn tried to reassure his concerned friend, "You'll both get through it."

"Flynn…" Dan suddenly faltered, "I know there is nothing anyone can do to stop Peter if he really does decide to discharge himself but given his condition what are the risks?"

"Well even if we get his fever under control he will still need to remain on anti-botics for the infection, but that's just standard procedure… and there's morphine and high strength painkillers that can be prescribed for the pain."

"And what if you don't manage to control his fever?" Dan cut in.

"Well in a worse case scenario if it rises too high there's always the risk he could slip into a coma."

"And then what?"

"The enzymes that form naturally in his body may become permanently damaged, this may then cause his internal organs to shut down… and…"

"And what?" Dan pressed.

"He could die."

At this Dan buried his head in his hands despairingly.

"This is only in a worse case scenario though." Flynn reinforced, making it clear that despite the fact that Peter was not his patient in his professional opinion he was fairly reassured that this would not be the case. "The likelihood is that he will be fine… but I'll have a word with him about the risks of discharging himself if that'd help." He continued when Dan failed to respond.

"I'm sorry to put you out like this." Dan looked up finally, "I know Peter's not your responsibility." But Flynn recognised that his weary friend was not himself at the moment, and by the sound of it neither was Peter.

"It's not a problem." He finally replied, as he resolved to speak to Peter at his next opportunity.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. As you can see Chapter 6 is now complete! Sorry my last chapter was so short... and this one. I know that not much happens here but be reasurred that I am now setting the scene for the action that is going to take place over the final three chapters! As usual I hope you enjoy what you read... and please please please don't forget to REVIEW!**

It was another few hours before Flynn got the opportunity to pay Peter a long overdue visit. Although he had received regular updates on his friend's condition from Dan and the pair's many other friends who lived in the quiet seaside town he had not spoken to Peter personally since the day he had initially been admitted to the hospital.

His ribs and abdomen were wracked with a dull ache, but the edge had been significantly taken off his pain by the heavy dose of morphine administered to him earlier that afternoon, and as he trailed the continuously dwindling drip of saline and additional painkillers along beside him he felt only a vague stiffness in his legs. Dan's revelations about Peter's obvious state of denial about his condition had only done more to intensify Flynn's own frustrations over his current position as a patient, rather than a doctor, in the hospital which he had been working to establish himself within for years. He felt angered by the way his colleagues appeared to be handling Peter's case and felt sure that had Peter been his patient everyone involved would have been fully informed and briefed about the true extent of the situation from the onset. As things stood now Peter was likely to make things much worse for himself, even potentially putting his own life at risk, rather than making them better.

As he paused briefly outside Peter's room the silence from within concerned him slightly but if his friend was sleeping Flynn understood that he would be in no fit state to entertain visitors and this almost made him reconsider his promise to Dan. He stood outside the whitewashed wooden door, his head bowed in contemplation for a further few minutes before he turned and wrapped silently on its smooth surface before waiting patiently for permission to enter. When there came no response from within Flynn somehow knew to expect the emptiness of the room as he entered, despite the hope that he would find Peter curled up in bed, or that his friend had simply left his room for a matter of moments to use the lavatory or to stretch his restless legs. As he took a look around he recognised that the bed had obviously not been in use since earlier that day, as indicated by the disarray of the bed sheets and as Flynn continued to search the room he was disheartened to find that Peter's clothes had gone, along with his numerous belongings that he had had on him when he had been admitted to the hospital.

Suddenly, as he bent down to investigate the contents of the a chest of draws in the corner of the small room he heard a noise from behind him and turned to see a pretty young nurse with long dark locks of thick, silky hair enter carrying a pile of fresh bedding.

"Doctor Saunders!" she exclaimed with surprise as he revealed himself to her, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm looking for Peter Baker." He explained to the young woman now standing before him. She had long, rich locks of deep black hair tied back in a loose and rather untidy ponytail.

"Oh, I'm afraid Mr Baker's gone." She responded light heartedly, "he discharged himself about an hour ago."

At this Flynn felt a sudden sickness strike him in the pit of his stomach.

"Could you tell me who signed his discharge papers?" he pressed her for as much information as he could gather, not even bothering to try and surpress the growing concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid I don't know." The young nurse explained apologetically, "I've only just come on duty… they just asked me to come and strip the bed as Mr Baker had discharged himself… I'm just a student nurse you see." She concluded as if this final statement explained everything.

Flynn smiled at the woman politely as he brushed passed her as he left the room. Back out in the corridor he leaned heavily up against the wall before returning to his room. He was full of sudden discontent at this fresh revelation. For a moment he considered the possibility of trying to find out who had organised Peter's discharge, but he immediately recognised that his efforts would be in vein… Peter could be long gone by now. He was troubled by the fact that he had no way of knowing whether Peter had been prescribed any further medication before he left and even more pressing was the fact that he was now quite probably miles away from aid if he should require any urgent medical attention.

"Oh Peter," he sighed as he sat down on the bed after closing the door firmly behind him, "what have you done?" he continued, muttering wearily to himself as he buried his head in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**OK well here it is, my next update! As usual I'm sorry it's been a while, I know sometimes it can take time for me to get my stories up but one thing I can't stand is when people get part way through a story I really like and never end up completing it, so I work as hard as I possibly can to make sure that I never do this to my readers! Be asured that no matter how long it takes, or no matter how long it has been since my last update I will make sure to see all my work out to the end... plaus I am really enjoying writing this! **

**As usual I hope you enjoy what you read. Please continue to REVIEW, I love to recieve them and find out what you think!**

Claire kept an anxious eye fixed on Peter as she continued to drive cautiously along the desolate road leading to the highway. It had been almost an hour since the couple had left the hospital together and as she now observed his unnaturally pale skin – turning a light grey around his eyes and the rim of his lips – her heart leapt into her mouth as it registered with her the lack of fellow drivers on the road, and gently she released her tread on the accelerator slightly as she checked the status of her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, suddenly turning his dazed and tired expression towards her.

"No signal." She explained, indicating the small black and silver pocket phone with her right first finger before replacing it gingerly back into the handy car charger and resuming control of the recently abandoned chocolate white steering wheel as she heard it click into place.

"I'm fine." Peter tried to reassure her beyond the intensity of his pain. "Please stop worrying."

"I know." She spoke warmly, although her tone was hesitant and unsettling as she aimed an affectionate smile in his direction. Peter made a half-hearted effort to return her gesture as she gently squeezed his right knee, he was breathing heavily now as he began to slouch and squirm slightly in the cold, hard car seat, gritting his teeth against the sharp ache now coursing through his throbbing shoulder. "How much pain are you in?" She asked him after a few moments, her tone now deadly serious and shrouded with concern.

"It's nothing I can't handle." His response was forced as he struggled to contain the extent of his distress.

"I think it's time I gave you something for the pain." Claire informed him, clicking the small arrow shaped indicator on as she pulled into the side of the road.

"No, I just told you I'm fine." Peter held up a pale and clammy hand in protest as the car engine died with the switch of the key in the ignition, watching exhaustedly as Claire reached over and removed a small orange prescription bottle from the glove box. He could just about make out the words printed in block capitals on the small white label as his surroundings swam in and out of his line of vision:

PETER BAKER.

MORPHINE CAPSULES – 1 CAPSULE ONLY TO BE TAKEN EVERY 2-4 HOURS UNLESS OTHERWISE DIRECTED BY A DOCTOR.

DIRECTIONS: PLACE 1 CAPSULE UNDER THE TONGUE AND WAIT UNTIL DISSOLVED – DO NOT TAKE WITH WATER.

WARNING: DO NOT EXCEED ADVISED DOSAGE. IF OVERDOSE OCCURS SEEK MEDICAL ADVICE IMMEDIATELY!

NOTE: THIS PRESCRIPTION CONTAINS A FORM OF 'IMMEDIATE RELEASE' CAPSULE.

"Peter it's either this or we're turning round right now and going back to the hospital." Claire spoke as she offered him up a small white pill in the palm of her hand. Peter looked at it grudgingly for a moment before reluctantly adjusting his position as he went to take it from her, grimacing as his sudden movement sent a rush of sharp pain coursing through his body. At this Claire placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, struggling to steady his laboured breathing as she gently placed the already dissolving capsule beneath his tongue.

"Thanks." Peter hissed gratefully to her as she swiftly wiped the pale sediment of the tablet from the palm of her hand.

"It should begin to take effect soon." She responded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." Peter continued.

"For what?" Claire asked, turning to him in surprise.

"I'm s…sorry." He repeated, as he closed his eyes against encroaching drowsiness before willing himself to stay awake as he looked at Claire through a glazed expression. "For putting you through all this."

"Shhhh." Claire coaxed reassuringly as she gently ran her slender fingers through the rich, damp locks of Peter's blond hair. "It's going to be alright."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." She smiled. "How do you feel now?" She asked as she took a moment to take in his shivering form before continuing, her expression full of concern.

"Terrible." Peter muttered.

Claire placed a soft hand to his clammy forehead before withdrawing it hastily with the shock of the heat of his fever. "I have a medical bag in the back." She explained, turning to unbuckle her seatbelt before reaching over to release Peter's from its clasp. "There may be something in there that we can use to make you more comfortable. Just keep still." She persuaded as she placed a cool palm to Peter's chest to steady his increasingly weak frame as he began to slide down the sticky leather headrest without the restraint of the coarse fibre of the seatbelt to support him. Peter made an effort to adjust his position in the seat as Claire released her grip on him, before nodding in silent co-operation.

"I'll be back in a moment." She promised, virtually throwing the car door open in her haste to retrieve the small portable medical kit from the boot of the car, cool air flowing in as she did so, caressing Peter's burning cheeks and drying the sweat to his forehead making him shudder violently.

"It's OK." She reassured him when she returned, taking nimble grip of the black and white polyester bag. "Here." She spoke as she unzipped it, indicating the glass pocket thermometer held tightly between her thumb and first finger. Peter opened his mouth reluctantly to receive it.

After a few minutes Claire carefully slid the thermometer out from between his increasingly pale lips and glanced urgently at the reading… 41C. She sighed despairingly, Peter's fever was high, dangerously high in fact, but with his reluctance to return to the hospital there was very little she could do apart from keep him as comfortable as possible. Claire had had basic first aid training with the force… enough to know that she could be putting Peter's life in serious jeopardy by obeying his severely misguided wishes, but she sensed that there was something troubling the normally level headed detective and was determined to find out what.

"What's wrong?" Peter muttered, turning his head stiffly towards her at the sound of her unrepressed intake of breath.

"Nothing." She responded hesitantly, her voice suddenly breaking under the pressure of the situation and unexpressed emotion. "You just have a slight fever that's all. Nothing too serious."

"That's good." Peter beamed back at her weakly.

"Yeah." Claire smiled forcefully, whipping Peter's damp face affectionately with the corner of her sleeve. "You're going to be just fine." She looked on depressively as she watched his eyes slowly begin to close in front of her. Unconsciousness finally beginning to overwhelm him as the weight of his heavy eyelids became all too overpowering. "Peter…" She finally asked, "what's bothering you?"

…but this time she received no response.

"Peter?" Claire continued, clasping his clammy cheek in her right palm as she turned his head further towards her. His neck was limp in her in her hands. "PETER?" Her tone intensified as she shook him vigorously by the shoulders, finally provoking a delirious response.

"No… No… the room… spins… it hurts Claire… it hurts…"

"Shhhh, shhhh." She reassured him, rubbing his cold arm gently as she reached over carefully to re-lock his seatbelt, kissing him softly on the top of his head as she did so. "We've gotta get you to the hospital."

Claire struggled to put the car into reverse, hearing the shrill protest of rubber tyres as she swung the car round in a full semi-circle before finding herself in the correct lane, facing the way they had just come… back to Summer Bay.

"I'm sorry Peter." She whispered. "Just hang on in there." Unexpectedly a tight pain gripped her stomach making her guts wrench as a devastating thought suddenly occurred to her. "I love you to." She sighed, hoping against hope that he could hear her, his eyelids fluttering convulsively against his muffled groans of pain…


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

By the time Claire finally brought the car to an uneasy halt outside the double-door entrance to the hospital almost three hours after the couple had initially departed Peter had already lost consciousness. He had been battling against approaching blackness and unbearable pain to the point of near exhaustion for close to an hour before delirium rendered him close to irrational, struggling to keep the profuse senselessness of fever from encroaching on his conscious mind. Now however, as Claire struggled relentlessly to gather his limp body up in her unsteady arms, she managed to obtain some vague comfort as she felt his shallow breath caress her face for a moment – all but dragging his fragile and wearied form into the warm, comforting confines of the hospital.

"Please, I need some help over here." She called desperately as she observed the small group of rather flustered looking medical personal collecting numerous medical charts and patient files from the hospital administration desk before a number of them rushed over to assist her.

To Claire's relief she recognised Doctor Green amongst them, the young man who had dealt with Peter's discharge papers and had apparently been the first assigned to his case after his initial admittance to the hospital.

"Doctor!" A young nurse called to him as he approached, drawing a vacant gurney urgently alongside. Her voice shook slightly, indicating that she felt somewhat uncomfortable in the unpredictable environment of the hospital emergency room and as Claire looked closer she noticed the words _'Student Trainee' _clearly printed in silver plated lettering directly underneath the young woman's name as she gently helped them manoeuvre Peter's weak frame onto the carefully positioned gurney.

"What happened?" The young doctor asked Claire, his tone and expression displaying equal seriousness as he turned to her.

"I'm… I'm not sure." Claire faltered in response, "It all happened so suddenly… he was in pain… then he just collapsed!" She explained, struggling to compose herself as Doctor Green began filling the nurses in on Peter's patient files.

"Patient's name; Peter Baker, young male; mid-thirties, admitted late yesterday afternoon with a gun-shot wound to the left shoulder. Morphine was subsequently administered for pain and antibiotics later used to treat a localised infection. Discharged approximately three hours ago through personal request."

"BP 150 over 95, Pulse 170." Another nurse explained as gradually the large crowd around them began to disperse, realising that the situation now appeared under competent control and their assistance was required more immediately elsewhere. "Temperature 105." She continued.

"Right, take him through to trauma room two." Doctor Green instructed before turning back to Claire. "I'm sorry we need you to wait here." He explained.

"Please… just tell me what's going on?" Claire asked.

"We'll know more soon enough." He responded with a new sense of calm as he tried to reassure her, "Just try not to worry yourself too much in the meantime… we'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

"Just tell me, is he going to be ok?" She persisted.

"I'm afraid I really can't be sure of anything for certain at this moment in time." He explained compassionately, "We should know more once we get the results of a couple of tests back from the lab." Before continuing more cautiously as he observed the grief stricken expression upon Claire's face. "Is there anyone you would like us to contact for you?"

"No… Thank You." Claire muttered distractedly as the traumatic events of the past few hours finally began to sink in, before a sudden and sickening thought occurred to her, jolting her back to reality with immediate alarm.

"Dan… Peter's brother… he should be informed." She explained.

"I can get a nurse to do that for you if you like?" Doctor Green offered as he turned to leave.

"No… no." Claire sighed despondently. "I should do it."

"Right, well I will come and notify you as soon as there is any change in Peter's condition." He smiled briefly, with a warmth conveyed in his voice that made Claire's throat burn with suppressed emotion. She sat in silence for a long while after he left her, absentmindedly caressing the tacky rubber buttons of her mobile phone with the soft flesh of her thumb, before getting to her feet and restlessly pacing the hospital corridor as with some apprehension she programmed Dan's number into her key-pad – pausing anxiously as she heard the line connect and after a moment the phone began to ring.

"Hiya Dan it's Claire…" She spoke as the young man's voice finally rang out at the other end as he picked up the receiver. Claire's voice caught painfully in her throat for a moment as she struggled to string her words together coherently before forcing herself to continue. "Listen, there's something I think you should know about Peter."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A little while later the hospital waiting room appeared primarily desolate as the lone figures of Dan and Claire sat dejectedly on cold, white varnished, metallic chairs – the stale coffee they had abandoned close to an hour before now perched precariously on the equally sterile russet table in front of them. Peter's younger brother had been weary with concern at receipt of Claire's initial phone call, and news that Leah had little choice but to remain behind and take care of the toddler VJ had created an uneasy rift between the two future in-laws as Dan struggled to contain his acute anguish and desire for someone to blame. Inwardly he seethed with self-resentment at the thought that he hadn't done enough to prevent Peter's discharge whilst he had still had the chance… and now was plagued by the heart-wrenching insecurity that he may never see his brother alive again.

'_Peter's in the best possible hands.' _Claire had tried to reassure him numerous times since his prompt arrival at the hospital – secretly struggling to convince herself of that fact in the process – but Dan clearly understood the dangers of fever and realised that when also coupled with primary infection the complications could prove fatal.

His concerns had later only been validated by the brief appearance of Doctor Green, who's news on Peter's condition had not proved encouraging.

'_I'm not going to lie to you.' _He had explained gravely to them both as he observed their anxiety. _'I'm afraid that Peter's condition is now a serious one. He's had a seizure, it wasn't a particularly violent one and I think we've finally managed to control the fitting but it does mean that his fever has now risen to an intensity that could cause irreparable damage to his internal organs if we don't manage to bring it under control soon. I can't tell you much more than that for the moment, we still need to carry out a few more tests and wait for the results of a couple of others to get back from the lab. All we can really do for the moment is to keep him as comfortable as possible and continue with the saline intravenous and antibiotic but I'm afraid much of it very much depends on Peter now.'_

"I'm sorry." Claire spoke up at last before venturing to continue, "I… I know how tough this must be for you… but Peter's going to pull through, we have to believe that. He's tough, he's not going to give up without a fight so how can we give up on him?"

Dan nodded submissively, "I'm not giving up on him Claire." He sighed. "It's just hard to believe that he's going to be alright when the odds seem so heavily stacked against him."

"I know." She muttered, smiling forcefully as she placed her hand reassuringly on his knee. "I know."

At that moment they both suddenly rose simultaneously, noticing as Doctor Green exited one of the nearby emergency rooms and slowly began to make his way towards them as he observed where they had been sitting. The expression on his face appeared somber but for a slight glint in the eyes, which had previously appeared vacant when he had delivered news of Peter's condition less than an hour prior, offering the pair some vague hope.

"How is he doctor?" Dan asked concernedly.

"I'm afraid not enough time has passed to yet be certain of anything but he's fever's down slightly which can only be a good thing." He informed them as he approached, a vague smile highlighting his narrow cheekbones as he spoke before his expression immediately became grave again, "It's… it's not all good news though." He faltered.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"I'm afraid Peter's in a coma." He explained. "We're not entirely sure why yet. All we can hope is that it's a result of the body's own way of dealing with the infection, but we're not going to know the true extent of any internal damage until he wakes up."

"So you're convinced he will?" Dan frowned in horror as the new information began to sink in at an alarming rate, making his head spin and his heart race with apprehension.

"I'm afraid at this moment we honestly don't know." Doctor Green sighed. "But all of his vital signs so far are good and if they continue to improve as his fever drops then hopefully he should regain enough control over his neurological-system to bring him round… you can see him now for a moment if you like." He continued.

"Thank You." They both smiled wearily in acknowledgement before making their way apprehensively to Peter's room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that evening as a young nurse came in to check on the strikingly youthful, blond haired detective she was met with the sight of two additional figures. Dan sat slumped at the end of the bed, his breathing shallow as he slept peacefully whilst Claire's head rested affectionately on Peter's shoulder, her gentle grip still lightly rapped around her fiancée's fingers making the young nurse smile as she realised that despite his unconscious state Peter was sure to recognise their presence and even now, at this moment, would be fighting to make his way back to them…


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Final chapter finally up. Sorry it's been so long in updating (as always) I've been busy (as usual) and am only going to get busier over the next few months, so wanted to get this out whilst I have a few moments to spare. I'm sorry it's so short but even so I still hope you enjoy what you read. This chapter is quite cute I think and I'm on a roll with my writing at the moment so it didn't take me that long to write. Please REVIEW.**

It was a few days before Peter finally regained consciousness, his strength severely drained by fever leaving him feeling exhausted… barely managing to exchange a few brief sentences of conversation at any one time before sleep finally took him once more. He was still on morphine for his pain and antibiotics to control the raging infection in his shoulder but mercifully his fever had slowly began to drop within the following few hours of his arrival at the hospital and he had finally awoken early the following afternoon – although Doctor Green had made the decision to temporarily keep Peter on a low strength drug to prevent any further fitting, along with the numerous other medications that he was still on, to the realisation of everybody present that he was still not out of the woods yet.

Claire and Dan had taken it in turns throughout the following few days to keep vidual over Peter's bedside, talking to him reassuringly when he opened his eyes for any brief moment at a time whilst delicately caressing his thick blonde locks and keeping a gentle hold of his clammy, pale hand whilst he slept.

Finally on the third day Peter awoke unsteadily to see Claire sitting in her usual position affectionately beside him.

"Hey." She smiled as she watched his eyelids flicker slowly open before he turned to glance in her direction, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." Peter croaked, his unnaturally rosy cheeks paling now as the colour finally began to come back into the rest of his face with the declination of his fever. "Where's Dan?" He enquired at last after glancing around unsuccessfully for any sign of his brother.

"He's gone for a break." Claire patiently explained. "He was exhausted when I got in this morning so Leah's taken him on a short walk around the hospital grounds to clear his head. Sally and Flynn have been in here almost everyday to see how you've been… you've had as all so worried Peter."

"I'm sorry." The young detective explained guilty as he took Claire's soft hand in his own. Rubbing the delicate flesh of her palm with his much more ample male thumb before raising it to his mouth and kissing her fondly. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." She smiled reassuringly as she shook her head in quiet response. "I love you Peter Baker." She laughed, "And I will wait as long as it takes for you to get better!"

Peter smiled, contented silence suddenly ensuing between the two of them before Claire hesitantly continued.

"I don't want to leave you." She muttered despondently after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked concernedly as he observed the salty tears begin to trickle down her bony cheeks, smudging her makeup, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I've been told that I'm required back at the city as soon as possible." She explained at last, not taking her eyes off him for a moment as she did. "Apparently they're really hard pushed for Detective's at the moment and have been quite insistent over the past couple of days. Once I knew that your condition was improving I couldn't turn them down… you know as well as I do that to do so could have cost us both our jobs."

"When do you leave?" Peter asked.

"Tomorrow morning." She revealed.

"Then I'm coming with you." Peter replied resolutely after a brief pause.

"No!" Claire's response was almost instantaneous as she heard Peter's answer. "You need to stay here until you're well again… your transfer still stands until you are fit enough to follow and Dan's promised to keep an eye on you for me whilst I'm away so there's no rush. You just need to focus on getting better."

"I'm going to miss you." He revealed heavily after a moment.

"I know." She smiled forcefully. "But I'm going to miss you more." She laughed, this time her attempts at good humour flowing much more freely as she began to enwrap herself in Peter's affectionate love once more before glancing downheartedly at her watch.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as he observed her pained expression.

"We only have twenty six more hours left together." She sighed in response.

"In that case we'd batter make the most of it." He smiled warmly. "And I've got something to ask you Claire."

"Oh, what's that?" She asked cheekily as he immediately took her by both hands, dragging her down on top of the bed and into a tight embrace.

"Claire Brody, will you marry me?" He whispered tenderly into her ear making her jump slightly in an instant before she turned abruptly around to face him, her eyes wide with shock and nervous expectation.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"Claire, will you marry me?" He smiled.

It took a while for the question to sink into her overwhelmed brain, her answer slightly delayed as she took a moment to process everything that had gone on over the past few days before leading inexplicably to this point. "Yes." She smiled in response after a moment. "Peter Baker I will marry you." Before planting a passionate kiss on his rich lips as a contented smile suddenly shrouded his features.

"You _will_ wait for me won't you?" Peter asked unsurely after an instant.

"Forever and always Peter." She beamed back at him. "As long as you love me also."

"Forever then." He smiled, their limbs and lips becoming tied in that moment as, together as one, they clutched at each other impulsively before closing their eyes and falling into a contented asleep together.

_**END.**_

**_A/N: Thank you to all my readers for being so patient with me when writing this story, I've really enjoyed writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much! I am always writing something so keep an eye out for any future Home and Away fics which may appear in the future, or I would absoluely love if you couls check out the other stories that I currently have going at the moment and tell me what you think. Thank you again and I really hope you enjoyed the final chapter!_**


End file.
